¿Un saiyajin? ¿Que demonios es eso?
by Konami-kun 2000
Summary: Son Goku había pasado por muchas cosas, desde morir y ver el otro mundo, hasta conocer y pelear contra dioses capaces de destruir galaxias enteras fácilmente. Pero nunca imagino terminar cellado dentro del cuerpo de un niño pequeño. Bueno, al menos al chico le gustan las artes marciales.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, este será mi primer intento de un Crossover, y si se habrán fijado en la etiqueta de personajes sabrán que habrá un OC. Bueno Goku también estará y tendrá un papel importante, pero será más que nada un secundario que ayudara al protagonista, eso no quiere decir que él no participará en peleas, si lo hará pero de una forma muy limitada ya que estará sellado dentro del protagonista, de una forma similar a Draig y Albion.**

 **Otra cosa que diré es** _ **que no esperen a un protagonista**_ _ **Gary Sue**_ **(o** _ **Gary Stu**_ **, como sea que ustedes lo conozcan)** _ **ni OP**_ **, ya estoy cansado de leer acerca de personajes perfectos e invencibles, así que el protagonista de esta historia no será nada de eso, digo, si será fuerte, más fuerte que Rias y su paridad pero no más fuerte que Kokabiel. Si tuviera que poner a Rias, Kokabiel y el OC en una escala de poder de 1 a 10 seria así.**

 _ **Rias-3**_

 _ **OC-5**_

 _ **Kokabiel-10**_

 **Y eso sería solo hasta el arco de Excalibur, mientras más avance la historia más ira subiendo la escala de poder, y esta servirá solo para poder darse una idea de que tan fuerte son los personajes en ese momento. Otra cosa que mencionare es que la historia será casi idéntica al canon hasta cierto punto, luego de eso todo se ira a la mierda y se verán obligados a leer peleas donde la tierra puede ser destruida con ráfagas de Ki sin ningún esfuerzo (aunque siento que eso en realidad les vas a gustar) sucesos diferentes a los de la novela/anime (dependiendo de cuál veas) y enemigos que no pertenecen a DXD (que no hace falta ser un genio para saber que enemigos serán).**

 **Y ya para acabar solamente abordare unos temas más.**

 **1-El romance, Harem y Limon.**

 **Si habrá romance pero no tan rápido en la historia, tal y como dije arriba ya estoy cansado de personajes perfectos e invencibles, y los personajes que enamoran a todas las chicas y hacen un harem masivo en los primeros capítulos entran en la categoría de perfectos. Así que no esperen demasiado romance hasta que la historia vaya más avanzada.**

 **En cuanto al harem… bueno eso definitivamente lo voy a tener que meter, digo es DXD así que puedo hacerlo sin sentirme muy incómodo, si fuera otro fic como no lose, RWBY o solo Dragon Ball entonces no lo haría. Las chicas ya las tengo decididas o por lo menos unas cuantas pero pueden mandar sugerencias… pero no hare que Issei se quede sin harem.**

 **Y en cuanto al Limon… la verdad no sé si meterlo ya que jamás he escrito eso, pero si lo llegara a meter pasara lo mismo que con el romance, así que tendrían que esperar bastante.**

 **2- El poder del protagonista**

 **Este va a ser un tema más fácil, el prota será fuerte pero no excesivamente fuerte, tendrá las técnicas de Goku (que le instruirá como usarlas) debido a que Goku estará sellado dentro de el. Pero volviendo a la fuerza, el definitivamente tendrá la fuerza de Goku pero no podrá usarla, tomen como un ejemplo a Issei, su Sacred Gear tiene encerrado a Draig pero no por eso él puede usar todo el poder de Draig. Lo mismo pasa con el protagonista, tendrá la fuerza de Goku pero solo podrá usar la cantidad que su cuerpo pueda ser capaz de soportar + su propia fuerza.**

 **3-Super Siyajin.**

 **Si aparecerá pero como dije en el punto anterior, el protagonista solo podrá usar el poder de Goku en una cantidad igual al poder que su cuerpo pueda soportar, y dado que el Super Saiyajin es capaz de destruir planetas fácilmente y aumenta el poder base del usuario en 50 (si mal no recuerdo) entonces no podrá usarlo hasta que su resistencia y su propio poder crezcan más.**

 **4-No he visto ni leído DXD.**

 **Sí... pero he leído los fanfics así que eso debe de contar, aun así he estado leyendo la novela recientemente así que no se preocupen.**

 **5-Referencias y Sucesos de otros animes.**

 **Esto sería más que nada para capítulos de relleno porque SI, este fic tendrá capítulos de relleno, no todo puede ser Acción y Romance, además de que eso me ayudara a explicar un poco como Goku quedó atrapado dentro del cuerpo de un niño normal.**

 **6-La relación de Goku y OC, con las 3 facciones.**

 **Este será un tema que me gustara tocar en este fic, la mayoría de las veces Goku u otro personaje siempre terminan aliados con una de las 3 facciones, principalmente los Diablos, sin siquiera pararse a pensar en los pros y contras de sus decisiones. Bueno aquí los 2 protas tendrán problemas para confiar en 2 de las 3 facciones, debido a que ellos pueden sentir el Ki, saben cuándo hay alguna persona malvada… y como los Ángeles Caídos y los Diablos son… bueno Caídos y Diablos, su energía no puede sentirse muy "pura" que digamos.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir los dejo para que lean el prólogo, no será muy largo así que disfrútenlo mientras puedan.**

 _Muerte y destrucción._

 _No había nada más que ver en esa podrida tierra._

 _Hombres, mujeres y niños yacían muertos en el suelo, todos víctimas de una guerra en la que no tenían nada que ver._

 _Ríos de sangre llenaban el suelo en donde se encontraban y un olor horrible desprendía de sus cuerpos._

 _Pocos seguían con vida, pero estaban demasiado traumados y débiles como para vivir por mucho tiempo._

 _Adultos con la mirada perdida, llorando o pidiendo que alguien terminase con su sufrimiento de una vez._

 _Niños llorando desconsolados en ese infierno en la tierra, pidiendo a gritos ver a sus madres pero sin nadie que acuda a su ayuda._

 _Y todo esto causado por 3 razas, 3 razas que no podían estar juntas en un mismo lugar sin traer la muerte._

 _Incluso alrededor de ese lugar se podían ver los cadáveres de dichos seres, empalados y mutilados de una forma horrible._

 _Ángeles, Diablos y Caídos, sus cadáveres llenaban ampliamente el suelo de aquella tierra, acompañando a los cuerpos sin vida de varios humanos._

 _Pero ninguno de ellos murió a manos del otro, ni siquiera los humanos._

 _Todos ellos fueron asesinados por un ser diferente, uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a todo un ejército de ellos y salir victorioso sin un solo rasguño._

 _Gritos de furia, dolor y terror resonaban en esas tierras, maldiciones y explosiones podían escucharse claramente por todo el lugar, acompañados de un cielo oscurecido y truenos ensordecedores._

 _Un grupo de seres sobrenaturales yacía peleando contra una criatura que solo podía describirse como un Demonio debido al inmenso poder que tenía y su insaciable sed de sangre._

 _Un ser tan poderoso como para hacer que los Ángeles, Diablos y Caídos tengan que unirse para poder pelear contra él, un ser que obligo a esas 3 razas a dejar a un lado sus diferencias y su guerra para poder deshacerse de él, un ser capaz de destruir ejércitos y poner fin a una guerra con solo una pequeña muestra de su poder._

 _Un ser que yacía matando a los últimos seres de ese ejército que cometieron el estúpido error de desafiarlo._

 _No importaba cuantos se unían, sus números eran insignificantes para él._

 _No importaba que tan fuertes eran, el mostraría más poder del que ninguno de ellos podrían imaginar._

 _No importaba cuanto lo atacaban, porque ninguno de ellos era capaz de dejar un solo rasguño en su cuerpo._

 _Un ser que los aniquilo a todos con solo liberar su poder._

 _Cuando el último de ellos murió una risa demente resonó por todo el lugar, el ganador de esa batalla yacía burlándose de sus débiles oponentes._

 _Su imponente figura flotando en el cielo, rodeada de un aura dorada-verdosa y un largo y puntiagudo cabello de un color similar, la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba totalmente descubierta mostrando su frente perfecto, libre de cualquier herida. Vestido únicamente con un pantalón blanco y botas doradas._

 _Y mientras el mundo sobrenatural observaba una vez más al guerrero legendario mostrando de lo que era capaz, el destino de ese mundo era totalmente reescrito._

 _ **Mucho tiempo después**_

Algo estaba mal, algo estaba horriblemente mal.

La realidad estaba sufriendo cambios drásticos debido a una anomalía en el universo, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que eso es malo, por alguna razón presencias ridículamente poderosas están empezando a hacer su camino a este mundo, presencias que reducirían su poder abismalmente.

Su estado ya era lo suficientemente débil con los diablos convirtiendo a los humanos en su propia especie y los dioses aun existiendo en este mundo, no necesitaba que más seres sobrenaturales llegaran a reducir su poder y la raza humana.

Así que tenía que buscar una solución a esto, lamentablemente no podía traer a varios de sus Guardianes al mundo para resolver esto ya que no tenía la energía suficiente para hacerlo, diablos apenas y podía mantener a una docena de sus Guardianes al mismo tiempo en este mundo, y con la cantidad de poder que estaba sintiendo ese número no sería suficiente.

Estaba en un aprieto, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que aquellos seres comenzaran a manifestarse completamente en este mundo y tenía que actuar rápido para contrarrestarlos en dado caso de que resultara ser un peligro para la humanidad.

Hubiera seguido con su línea de pensamiento si no hubiera sido interrumpido por 2 presencias ajenas que se hicieron presentes en el mundo.

Alarmado decidió dejar de pensar en una solución y presto atención a las 2 presencias que acababan de aparecer en su mundo, lo primero que noto al detectarlas es que estaban demasiado débiles, muchas heridas rodeaban sus cuerpos y su ropa estaba hecha jirones, apenas cubriendo sus partes íntimas.

Pero había algo más, él pudo sentirlo, dentro de esos 2 seres había una gran cantidad de poder, lo suficiente como para exterminar a la raza humana si así lo desearan.

Rápidamente se decido a llamar a uno de sus Guardianes para que pudieran eliminarlos antes de que estos se vuelvan una amenaza, pero se detuvo al pensar detenidamente en eso.

Ella llamaría a sus Guardianes los cuales los matarían fácilmente debido al estado en el que se encontraban ¿y luego qué? Solamente se desharía de 2 de los muchos más que vendrán pronto.

Pensando rápidamente en que hacer pudo idear un plan, el tomaría las almas de esos 2 seres y las sellaría dentro de 2 humanos para que estos puedan usar su poder y proteger a la tierra cuando llegase el momento. Lamentablemente debido al poco poder que tenía los humanos serian escogidos al azar, pero no importaba ella podría encontrarlos fácilmente después.

Con un nuevo plan decidió ponerse en marcha, juntando todo el poder que tenía y rápidamente inundo los cuerpos de esos dos seres con su presencia y paso a sellarlos dentro de un orbe blanco a cada uno, mientras estuvieran dentro de eso ellos no morirían pero tampoco podrían escapar, inmediatamente después procedió al proceso de sellarlos dentro del cuerpo de un humano, tenía que hacer esto rápido, ya hizo conocer su presencia al mundo sobrenatural al hacer esto y era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran a ese lugar a investigar.

Liberando más poder que antes y vertiéndolo alrededor de los orbes paso a lanzarlos para que esos encontrasen un humano en el cual ser sellados.

Con su trabajo finalmente hecho decido abandonar ese lugar antes de que alguien llegara y espero a que ambas presencias encontraran un humano que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para poder hacerle frente a la amenaza que viene.

Con ese último pensamiento Alaya se desvaneció para tomar un merecido descanso y reponer la energía gastada, después de todo aún faltaban algunos años para que aquellos seres se manifestaran en este mundo y ella quería estar tan preparada como pudiera.

 **Bueno les dije que sería corto.**

 **Y ahora han visto la primera referencia a otro anime en este fic y la forma en que Goku va a ser sellado pero ¿Quién es la otra presencia que lo acompaña? Tendrán que esperar para poder saberlo.**

 **Cualquier crítica es bienvenida, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 _ **Capitulo escrito y terminado el día 11 de noviembre del 2017**_

 _ **A las 11:22 pm.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues ya he llegao.**

 **Honestamente me sorprende la cantidad de amor y odio que recibió el primer capítulo de esta historia, les estoy muy agradecido a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic y haberlo añadido a sus favoritos o seguidos.**

 **Bueno he tardado en subir este capítulo debido a que he estado pensando en hacer un crossover entre DxD y Lyrical Nanoha, además de que estuve atrapado en la fiebre de FATE/GO y con el evento de Shiki recién empezado la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso jugando, sin mencionar que no sabía cómo comenzar este cap, digo ya tenía planeado lo de en medio y final pero el comienzo se me dificultaba.**

 **Antes de comenzar el capítulo voy a avisar que esta historia se contara desde diferentes puntos de vista, es decir que en algunas ocasiones se narrara en tercera persona, desde el punto de vista de Issei o cualquier otro personaje de DxD, etc. pero en su mayoría desde la perspectiva del protagonista.**

 **Sin nada más que decir ¡que empiece el capítulo!**

 _ **-XXX-**_

''Como desearía comer un poco de carne''' –Personajes hablando.

'' _Mira esas Oppai ¡Son enormes!'' –Personajes pensando o flashbacks._

'' **¡Galick Gun! / ¡Kamehameha!'' –Técnicas, entidades poderosas hablando u otra mierda de esas.**

'' **[¡Rápido usa el Kaio-ken!]''-Seres hablando que solo ciertas personas pueden escuchar, como Ddraig con Issei, o hablando mentalmente con otras personas.**

 _ **-XXX-**_

Alguna vez han tenido uno de esos sueños extraños que parecen reales, ya saben esos donde crees estar despierto viviendo algo tan extraño que sabes que no puede ser real pero que aun así sientes que es auténtico.

Bueno pues estoy teniendo uno de esos sueños en este momento.

En este momento estoy viendo algo sumamente extraño ¿conocen esos aliens verdes? Ya saben esos que ves en programas de televisión, bueno pues hay uno frente mío, pero no es para nada igual a los que he visto, se ve más humano de los que me esperaría de uno incluso lleva ropa, de hecho, si su piel no fuera verde y no tuviera esas antenas podría pasar fácilmente como un humano normal pero aparte de su forma más humana hay ciertas características que lo diferencian de un alien a los que estoy tan acostumbrado a mirar, después de todo ¿desde cuándo los aliens disparan rayos de energía por las manos? La televisión me ha enseñado que ellos usan pistolas laser ¡No la cosa sin sentido que estoy viendo en este momento! ¡esos malditos rayos que dispara dejan cráteres en el suelo! ¡es mil veces mejor que una pistola laser!

Pero él no es lo único que veo, enfrentándose al alien hay un hombre joven, este tiene un cuerpo bien entrenado lo cual me hace pensar que probablemente sea un artista marcial o un luchador callejero, también vestía únicamente un pantalón naranja y tenía una cabellera negra muy alborotada.

Por alguna extraña razón se parece un poco a la mía.

Un poco más lejos hay una multitud de personas observando la pelea, las reacciones que tienen varían, desde sorprendidas y asustadas hasta emocionadas y molestas, el lugar en el que el alien y el hombre están peleando está bastante destruido, pareciese como si alguien hubiese dejado explotar una bomba.

Pero eso no me importa en este momento, lo que me importa es la pelea que ambos tienen ¡Es increíble! ¡Parece una de esas peleas sacadas de un anime! Ellos dan golpes y patadas demasiado rápidos como para que yo pueda verlos ¡Y siguen lanzando esos rayos de energía de sus manos! ¡Es tan cool!

Mientras más avanza la pelea puedo ver que ambos dejan heridas en sus cuerpos, a veces esos rayos de energía que salen de sus manos logran golpearlos y herirlos hasta el punto en que su ropa comienza a destruirse, incluso escupen sangre de vez en cuando.

…

Ok esto es demasiado sangriento.

…

Creo que he visto suficiente quiero despertar.

La pelea continua y se pone cada vez más violenta, ahora me doy cuenta de que no es tan genial como parecía, los golpes que se lanzan y logran conectar con su oponente a veces hacen que escupan sangre y dejan graves heridas en sus cuerpos ¿Por qué tienen que lastimarse tanto? ¿Acaso eso no es una pelea amistosa?

Mientras pienso eso la pelea avanza y se pone más sangrienta deseo desesperadamente despertar de este sueño, esto no es algo que yo quiero ver, creí que era una pelea inofensiva.

La lucha continúa desarrollándose ante mis ojos, incapaz de despertar ni apartar la mirada me veo obligado a ver como el alien logra tener una ventaja contra el hombre que tenía un cabello parecido al mío, el alien continúa golpeándolo hasta que finalmente el hombre cae al suelo.

El permanece tirado sin moverse por un rato.

Él no está muerto ¿verdad? Sé que no soy muy listo, pero hasta yo sé que matar a alguien está mal.

Pero mis temores son borrados cuando el hombre se levanta de un salto sonriendo, el alien y los espectadores miran esto con total asombro como si no creyeran que el siguiera vivo, ellos dicen unas cuantas palabras pero por alguna razón no soy capaz de comprender lo que dicen, el hombre suelta un grito que curiosamente si escucho y después se pone en una posición que parece como si fuera a iniciar una carrera lo cual resulta hacer, el corre rápidamente hacia el alien, este no logra reaccionar a tiempo y recibe un golpe dado con el codo del adversario en una de sus mejillas pero esto no termina ahí, seguido de eso el hombre da una rápida cantidad de patadas en todo su cuerpo.

 _...IIIIING!_

El hombre finaliza su asalto dando un gancho al hígado del alien, el golpe es tan fuerte que este escupe sangre y retrocede varios pasos.

 _...INNNG!_

Finalmente, el alien cae al suelo incapaz de continuar luchando, pero no termina ahí, el hombre da un gran salto, probablemente sea el salto más grande que jamás se haya visto en la historia.

 _RIII…!_

Este logra quedar posicionado encima del alien a varios metros y procede a juntar sus manos para decir unas palabras las cuales logro escuchar con claridad.

 **¡KAME-**

… _IINNGG!_

 **-HAME-**

 _RIII…!_

Una brillante luz de color azul y blanco aparece dentro de sus manos, creo que es otro de esos rayos de energía, pero este es diferente a los demás ya que la energía se desborda de sus manos en líneas rectas casi perfectas que se iban volviendo más anchas mientras más lejos llegaban, el alien que aún seguía tirado en el suelo se da cuenta de esto y pone una expresión de sorpresa y terror, las personas alrededor se alarman y rápidamente se tiran al suelo y cubren sus cuerpos.

Finalmente, el hombre lanza sus manos hacia adelante y dispara el sorprendente rayo de energía.

 **-HAAA!**

El alien en el suelo solo puede gritar y observar con total terror como el rayo se acerca a velocidades sorprendentes hacia él, yo por otro lado observo con total fascinación el ataque, a pesar de saber lo peligroso que es y que probablemente mate al alien, el poder y velocidad que tiene me deja impactado y maravillado.

Sin ninguna manera de huir el alien grita cuando el rayo está a solo centímetros de golpearlo, pero antes de que este logre alcanzarlo-

 _¡RRRIIINNNGGG!_

 **-XXX-**

¡RRRIIINNNGGG!

¡POW!

''Ay, eso duele''

Tonto despertador me he caído de la cama por tu culpa, trato de levantarme del suelo, pero estoy enredado entre las cobijas, después de un momento de lucha pude salir de ellas, como odio despertar de esta forma y lo peor de todo es que desperté antes de ver el rayo de energía impactar en el alien.

…

''Otra vez uno de esos sueños" murmuro para mí mismo, he tenido sueños como ese desde que cumplí ocho, en este momento tengo nueve así que ya ha pasado un año desde entonces. Recuerdo que la primera vez que tuve un sueño de esos terminé orinándome en la cama... no es mi momento de mayor orgullo ¡Pero estaba totalmente justificado! ¡Había una clase de monstruo chicle rosado comiéndose a las personas! ¡Que niño no se orinaría al soñar algo así!

Pero volviendo a lo que mencionaba antes he tenido ese tipo de sueños desde hace poco más de un año, el primero como mencione antes se trataba de un monstruo chicle rosado… cuando pienso detenidamente en eso me pregunto ¿Por qué el monstruo era de color rosado? ¿Por qué no rojo o negro?

'' ¡Sasaki Yuudai! ¡Levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela!''

El grito de mi madre me saca de mis importantes pensamientos.

'' ¡En un momento voy mama!'' le grito de vuelta, bueno supongo que es hora de levantarme.

Al levantarme procedo a desactivar el despertador, enserio tengo que pedirle a mama que me consiga uno menos ruidoso o terminare despertando de esta manera todos los días. Después de hacer eso procedo a hacer mi cama e ir al baño, una buena ducha debería ser capaz de tranquilizarme un poco, el sueño aún está fresco en mi memoria.

Mientras el agua cae en mi cuerpo pienso en los sueños que he tenido el último año, después de tener los primeros sueños les conté a mis padres y estos pensaron que esto sucedía porque veía demasiado anime, yo como el bueno hijo que soy les creí y dejé de verlo por al menos poco más de 1 mes, pero aun así los sueños no se detenían, al ver que eso no funcionaba decidí volver a ver anime.

No tenía sentido perderme más capítulos de Bleach solo por eso.

Era muy raro que tuviera sueños normales, pero cuando sucedía me sentía bastante aliviado.

Nunca les preste mucha atención a esos sueños que tuve al principio ya que seguían asustándome debido a las sangrientas peleas que tenían, ver a personas pelear normalmente no sería un gran problema para mí ya que me gustan las artes marciales, lucha libre y cualquier cosa que impliqué pelear, pero no estoy acostumbrado a ver personas pelear hasta el punto de escupir sangre, dejarse agujeros del tamaño de un balón de soccer y matarse con rayos de energía o súper golpes.

Ese es el tipo de cosas que yo esperaría ver en un anime no en mis sueños… creo que ahora entiendo porque mis padres creían que el anime era la razón de que mis sueños estuvieran llenos de peleas.

Termine de ducharme y salí del baño, al entrar en mi habitación me seque y me puse el uniforme de la escuela el cual estaba en mi armario, al terminar de cambiarme bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina para tomar el desayuno.

''Buenos días mama''

''Buenos días Yuudai''

Al entrar al comedor saludo a mi madre y ella a mí, procedo a tomar asiento en la mesa y observo que ella ya me sirvió un gran desayuno, lo suficientemente grande como para alimentar a 4 niños, por alguna razón siempre he necesitado más comida que un niño normal, es un clásico desayuno occidental que consiste en huevos con tocino, un poco de pan tostado y un jugo de naranja.

Por alguna razón siempre he preferido esto al desayuno típico japonés, cuando le pedí a mama que me hiciera este tipo de desayuno todos los días ella estaba un poco reacia, pero después de que le di una explicación lógica sobre porque debería hacerlo, la cual consistía mayormente en mi revolcándome en el suelo y gritando que lo hiciera ella cedió.

Je y decían que los berrinches y llantos no servían de nada.

''Por cierto ¿Cuándo volverá papa? Ya se ha ido mucho tiempo''

''Probablemente en una semana o dos, no te preocupes ya verás que el estará aquí pronto''

Al escuchar su respuesta me animo un poco, papa casi nunca está en casa debido a su trabajo el cual lo obliga a viajar fuera de Kioto que es la ciudad en la que vivo y también en algunas ocasiones fuera de Japón, me gustaría que pasara más tiempo conmigo.

Mientras comemos mama enciende el televisor y pone el canal de noticias. En este momento estaba el pronóstico del clima lo cual considero muy aburrido, le pediría a mama que pusiera anime, pero no tengo muchas ganas de verlo luego de haber tenido ese sueño.

Después del pronóstico del clima pasaron a dar una noticia acerca de niños desaparecidos en la ciudad de Kioto, pude ver como mama se ponía tensa al escucharlo, al parecer durante las últimas dos semanas cerca del área donde vivo ya han desaparecido un total de 6 niños… Espera ¡¿Qué?!

¿Acaso escuche bien?

Decidí prestar más atención a las noticias y efectivamente las desapariciones han sucedido cerca de donde vivo, parecen pensar que debido a lo rápido que han estado desapareciendo los niños, un grupo delictivo puede ser el culpable ¿eso quiere decir que he estado yendo a la escuela yo solo y corriendo el riesgo de desaparecer? ¡¿Por qué mama no me dijo de esto?!

Al parecer mama noto mi preocupación ya que la pude ver mirando en mi dirección con una mirada conflictiva, ella decidió apagar el televisor.

''No tienes por qué preocuparte, mientras solo vayas a la escuela y regreses sin tomar ningún desvió entonces deberías estar bien, y recuerda tampoco hablar con extraños'' Ella trata de tranquilizarme al decir eso con una voz suave y cariñosa lo cual funciona.

''Si mama'' Decido no pensar más en el tema, si ella dice que estaré bien entonces lo estaré, aunque me sentiría más seguro si ella pudiera ir conmigo a la escuela, pero debido a que tiene que trabajar eso no es posible.

Sin nada más que decir seguimos desayunando en silencio, mientras como mis pensamientos vuelven a los sueños que he tenido, por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos sobre todo en los que aparece aquel sujeto que tiene un cabello similar al mío.

''Si no te apuras llegaras tarde a la escuela''

Mama nuevamente me saca de mis pensamientos, ella tiene razón, aunque aún faltan 30 minutos para que comiencen las clases, pero siempre es mejor estar ahí temprano en caso de que surja algún inconveniente o por lo menos eso es lo que mama dice. Así que me apresuro a terminar mi delicioso desayuno para llegar a clases.

Al terminar le doy las gracias a mama y dejo mis platos en el fregadero, luego procedo a cepillarme los dientes, al terminar voy a la entrada de mi casa donde se encuentran mis zapatos y mochila los cuales me pongo.

'' ¡Ya me voy mama! ¡nos vemos más tarde!'' Con esa despedida parte rumbo a la escuela.

El camino hacia la escuela suele ser muy tranquilo ya que aún es temprano en la mañana, mientras camino veo que algunas personas también se dirigen a la escuela, la mayoría de ellos son niños que están acompañados por adultos, parece que mama no fue la única en ver el noticiero, también algunos locales empiezan a abrir, de vez en cuando recibo un saludo de algunas personas con las que me topo el cual devuelvo animadamente.

Después de unos minutos de caminata logro llegar a mi destino, ya que solo tengo nueve años aun asisto a la escuela primaria, pero en unos cuantos años más podre asistir a la escuela secundaria, para ser honesto estoy muy ansioso por hacerlo, he escuchado de algunos adultos que su tiempo en la escuela secundaria fue de los mejores momentos de su vida, lo mismo me dijeron algunos adolescentes que conozco, así que naturalmente yo también quiero experimentar eso.

A solo unos pasos de la entrada me detengo abruptamente debido a una sensación extraña en mi espalda, sentí como si algo malo me estuviera viendo así que rápidamente me di la vuelta para saber que era, pero solo vi a mas estudiantes llegando a la escuela.

'' _Que extraño podría haber jurado que sentí algo''_

Decidiendo olvidarme del asunto estaba a punto de darme la vuelta y volver a la escuela cuando nuevamente sentí la misma sensación, moviendo mi cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro pude lograr ver a un hombre escondido detrás de uno de los árboles que están alrededor de la escuela.

El hombre vestía un traje bastante decente y elegante de color rojo, me atrevería a decir que era una persona con mucho dinero solo por observar eso, pero no estaba prestando mucha atención a eso en este momento, estaba más concentrado viendo su cara que lo que vestía.

Y honestamente me dio miedo.

El hombre tenía una cara horrible, tenía una nariz larga y arrugas en varias partes de su cara, eso sin mencionar sus horribles verrugas… que asco. Pero lo que me dio miedo no fue el aspecto de su cara si no su mirada y la sonrisa que tenía, eran como las de esas personas que salían en esos programas de televisión que mis padres veían.

Estuve observando como el movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo o alguien, después de un momento sus ojos se detuvieron en mi dirección.

'' ¡Eeep!''

No pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, no debí de haberlo visto durante tanto tiempo, el hombre sonrió al ver mi reacción y sus ojos observaron directamente a los míos.

Sé que ya dije esto, pero lo volveré a decir, este hombre me da miedo.

Había algo en ese hombre que me daba miedo, también me daba una extraña sensación que no podía describir.

'' _**[Ten-groso- dado-mantente alejado de el]"**_

¿Uh? ¿Quién dijo eso?

Trato de mirar a mi alrededor para poder ver a quien me hablo, pero solo observo a más niños llegando a la escuela y ninguno de ellos parece haberme hablado.

Como sea, creo que lo mejor será hacerle caso a la persona que me aviso, así que rápidamente doy media vuelta y corro hacia la entrada de la escuela, aun cuando hago esto puedo sentir la mirada del hombre sospechoso en mi espalda, parece ser que capte su atención sin querer.

Oh esto es malo, que tal si se trata de uno de los secuestradores de niños, si es así necesito avisarle al director, el sabrá que hacer.

 _ **-XXX-**_

Bueno las cosas resultaron mucho más fáciles de lo que esperaba.

Cuando le conté al director sobre el hombre sospechoso el pareció dudar de lo que decía al principio así que, para solucionarlo mando a un profesor a investigar el lugar, cuando regreso dicho profesor dijo que vio a alguien saliendo rápidamente de los terrenos de la escuela en cuanto lo vio acercarse, no tuvo tiempo para detenerlo y ver su cara, pero sí pudo ver su vestimenta, la cual coincidía con la que le describí al director.

Esto último fue más que suficiente para convencer al director de que estaba diciendo la verdad y decidió tomar ciertas medidas para evitar algún accidente, después de hacerme algunas preguntas más me mando a clase porque ya había perdido bastante tiempo de una mientras estuve en la dirección.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela estuve pensando en que razón tendría ese hombre y su grupo para secuestrar niños, no se mucho acerca de estas cosas, pero ¿tal vez los quieran como esclavos? Es la mejor explicación que encuentro en este momento para que ellos hagan algo así.

Al llegar al salón casi inmediatamente fui reprendido por la maestra por haber llegado tarde, pero dijo que lo dejaría pasar por esta ocasión ya que estaba con el director, después de eso las clases continuaron con casi total normalidad, exceptuando cuando los demás niños de mi clase empezaron a comentar acerca de los policías que estaban patrullando la escuela durante toda la mañana.

Cuando llego la hora del receso me dirigí hacia el patio trasero con algunos de mis amigos, ellos me preguntaron la razón por la que estuve con el director así que les dije la verdad. Poco después de eso mientras aun estábamos en el receso, el director hizo un anuncio por los altavoces de la escuela pidiéndoles a sus alumnos que cuando se dirigieran a casa esperaran por sus padres o que fueran en grupos ya que personas sospechosas fueron avistadas alrededor de la escuela.

Bueno al menos ahora habrá menos probabilidades de que alguien sea secuestrado.

Finalmente termino el receso y todo nos dirigimos hacia nuestras aulas esperando a que la tan amada hora de la salida llegara para poder ir a casa.

 _ **-XXX-**_

Finalmente llego el final de la escuela, todos los niños están saliendo acompañados de sus padres o en pequeños grupos, lamentablemente yo iba solo a casa debido a que ninguno de mis amigos vivía por la dirección a la que voy.

El cielo tenía un color anaranjado lo cual señalaba la puesta del sol.

"Pronto anochecerá, mejor me daré prisa o mama se preocupará"

Corrí por las calles vacías para llegar de una forma más rápida a casa, en unos minutos empezara un capítulo de Bleach y no me lo quiero perder, pero al ritmo al que voy no llegare a tiempo.

"Bueno es hora de tomar un atajo"

En medio de mi carrera cambio de dirección y entro en un callejón que conduce de forma más rápida hacia mi casa, cuando salgo del callejón entro en el parque de la ciudad, es un lugar algo amplio y con muchos árboles y algunas cuantas bancas para poder sentarse.

Lo único que tengo que hacer es cruzar la mitad de este parque y recorrer algunas calles más para poder llegar a casa, será algo fácil sobre todo porque no hay personas aquí.

Aunque eso es extraño, normalmente el parque casi siempre está lleno a esta hora, supongo que las noticias de los secuestradores han mantenido a toda la gente en casa.

Sera mejor no pensar en eso, lo último que quiero es asustarme al pensar en cosas así eso solo emp-

"¡Ugh!"

De repente me detengo y siento una horrible sensación parecida al asco y algo que estoy muy seguro que es miedo.

" _ **[¡Ten-de ahí ra-está acercando!]"**_

Escucho la misma voz que la de esta tarde, pero no le prestó atención ya que estoy demasiado ocupado vomitando lo que tenía en el estómago.

Mientras aún estaba vomitando escucho pasos detrás de mí y lo que parecen ser aplausos, me doy la vuelta para poder ver quién es y de inmediato me arrepiento.

"Vaya, vaya, me sorprende que aun sigas consciente después de que active esta barrera, se supone que debiste de haberte desmayado, lo único que puedo suponer que sucedió fue que la barrera no es lo suficientemente fuerte o que tienes una resistencia a la magia que te hizo capaz de resistir, dado que fui yo quien creo esta barrera estoy más inclinado a creer la segunda opción jejeje"

La persona que dice esto es el mismo hombre que vi esta tarde en la escuela.

"T-Tu"

"¿Oh? Parece ser que me recuerdas, eso es bueno ya que estaría triste si no lo hicieras"

Él dice eso con una sonrisa en su horrible rostro, su voz es increíblemente suave y fina como para pertenecer a una persona con esa cara.

Mientras más lo miro más miedo siento, por alguna razón mi cuerpo no puede parar de temblar y me invade un fuerte deseo de escapar, yo quiero hacerlo, en verdad quiero, pero no puedo moverme del lugar en donde estoy parado, siento como si mis pies hubieran sido pegados a la tierra.

"¿Qué pasa porque pones esa cara? ¿Tienes miedo? no te preocupes todos esos niños que secuestre también lo hicieron, también gritaron mucho cuando los torture, pero después de un rato se callaron"

¿Qué?

"¿Q-Q-Que?"

¿Él es el secuestrador de niños? ¿la persona de la que no paran de hablar en las noticias? ¿Por qué lo hace?... ¿Por qué quiere secuestrarme?

"¿Tu eres el secuestrado de niños?"

Hago esa pregunta en voz alta sin darme cuenta, en respuesta a eso el hombre pone una cara confundida antes de que suelte una leve risa.

"Jejeje así que ya me he vuelto famoso aquí también, una verdadera lástima, ahora tendré que cambiar de ciudad para que los diablos no me encuentren, eso sin mencionar esos estúpidos animales que controlan a Kyoto, aunque tengo que admitir que algunos de ellos son bastante lindos, los Youkai conejo por ejem- "

El empieza a balbucear cosas sin sentido en este momento, necesito aprovechar esta oportunidad y huir de aquí lo más rápido posible, pero mi cuerpo sigue sin poder moverse y mis ganas de vomitar aun no desaparecen junto con mi miedo.

" **[Cuando-ñal-huye de aquí-rado?]"**

Una vez más escucho la misma voz de antes, pero no puedo entender la mayor parte de lo que dice, ¿Qué quiere decir con que huya rápido? No puedo mover mi cuerpo, me es imposible poder hacerlo.

" **[¡Ahora-ye!]"**

Una vez más escucho esa voz, pero no me da tiempo para pensar más en ello cuando siento que mi cuerpo empieza a volverse extrañamente cálido, ya no me siento tan pesado como hace unos momentos y mis nauseas han desaparecido en su mayoría.

El secuestrador parece de alguna forma percatarse de esto ya que ha dejado de balbucear y me está viendo con una mirada de sorpresa en su horrible rostro.

"Te has liberado del efecto de mi barrera eso es imposible… a no ser… si eso también explicaría como fuiste capaz de permanecer consciente todo este tiempo"

¿De qué está hablando?

" **[¡No-rado-sal de ahí rápido!]"**

Un grito me saca de mis pensamientos, es cierto ahora puedo moverme gracia a esa voz, tengo que huir de aquí.

Doy vuelta a la dirección donde está mi casa y corro lo más rápido posible.

"No iras a ningún lado, sobre todo ahora que he tomado un interés más personal en ti"

¿C-Como? El, el secuestrador ahora está enfrente mío, ¡pero es imposible! ¡Estaba detrás de mi hace un segundo, no pudo haberse movido tan rápido!, detengo mi carrera antes de chocar contra él y retrocedo lo más posible.

"Sabía que eras especial cuando fuiste capaz de verme esta mañana, es por eso que decidí seguirte, pero jamás imagine que serias un usuario de _Sacred Gear,_ jamás he torturado a uno, me pregunto qué tan fuerte serán tus gritos ¿un usuario de Sacred Gear grita más fuerte que un humano normal? ¡No puedo esperar para poder averiguarlo!"

E-Esto es malo, tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Este hombre no es normal ¿Por qué alguien querría hacer cosas tan horribles? ¿Y qué diablos es un Sacred Gear?

N-no sé qué hacer, t-tengo mucho miedo, ¡mama papa ayuda! ¡Por favor!

"No llores, es demasiado temprano para eso ¡Ni siquiera te he cortado los dedos! Solo espera un poco más y podrás llorar todo lo que quieras" Él me dice eso mientras me sonríe y empieza a acercarse y estirar su mano directo hacia mi rostro.

Puedo sentir lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas y mi cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente, si no hubiera ido al baño antes de salir de la escuela estoy seguro de que me hubiera mojado en este momento.

Su mano se acerca cada vez más a mi rostro y lo único que hago es observar con terror como se acerca, no puedo huir de él, eso ya quedo claro hace un minuto, pero si no lo intento este hombre me hará cosas horribles.

Su mano ya se acercó demasiado y ahora está a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro.

" **[¡Muévete de ahí ya!]"**

…

¿Eh?

¿Porque mi cuerpo se ha movido?

¿Por qué estoy corriendo?

…

Esa voz de nuevo… debió de haberme sacado de mi parálisis y hacerme correr.

" **[Muévete a la derecha rápido!]"**

Esa voz me habla de nuevo, no sé porque, pero me encuentro haciendo lo que me di-

"¡Te tengo!... ¿Uh?"

Momentos después de que me moví el secuestrador apareció en el lugar en el que me encontraba momentos antes.

"Golpe de suerte enano"

" **[¡Agáchate!]"**

Nuevamente me encuentro haciendo lo que me pide sin dudar y me agacho lo más rápido posible.

El aparece enfrente mío y su mano derecha golpea el lugar en donde estaría mi cabeza si no me hubiese agachado.

"¡Aja!... está bien ¿Qué diablos?"

¿Qué diablos?

No puedo evitar hacerme la misma pregunta que él, esta es la segunda vez que soy capaz de evitar que me golpee, eso no debería ser posible, no cuando él es más rápido que yo.

No espere a que el secuestrador se recuperara de su sorpresa y corrí más allá de él lo más rápido que pude, normalmente ya me hubiera detenido debido al cansancio, pero el miedo es un gran motivador para seguir adelante.

" **[¡Retrocede!]"**

Una vez más sigo sus órdenes, freno y salto hacia atrás lo más rápido que puedo, momentos después el secuestrador vuelve a aparecer en donde yo debería de haber estado y lanza ambos brazos hacia delante de tal forma que si no hubiera retrocedido él me hubiera atrapado en un abrazo.

" **[¡No-corriendo-lo que yo diga!]"**

No puedo entender la mayor parte de lo que me dice esa voz, pero sé que me está pidiendo que corra así que eso hago, doy vuelta a la derecha y sigo corriendo.

" **[¡Izquierda!]"**

Vuelvo a seguir sus órdenes sin dudar y así evito nuevamente que el secuestrador me atrape, puedo ver como él pone una cara de disgusto por este repentino desarrollo.

Corro nuevamente y esa voz una vez más me dice que hacer, sigo sus órdenes y evito nuevamente al secuestrador, este proceso se repite durante unas 4 veces más, pero a cada momento que pasa más me canso, la única razón por la que me sigo moviendo es el miedo, miedo a lo ese hombre dijo, miedo a lo que me pasara, miedo a ese sujeto, y eso me impulsa a seguir corriendo aun si mi cuerpo duele por hacer movimientos tan bruscos y rápidos en tan poco tiempo.

" **[¡A-jo-pido!]"**

¿Eh? ¡No puedo entender lo que dice! ¿! Que se supone que ten- ¡Ugh!

Dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor.

Duele mucho, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele.

 **¡DUELE!**

…

…

…

…

…

"¡Finalmente te atrape! Vaya que me has dado una sorpresa, no esperaba que pudieras evitarme durante tanto tiempo… oh rayos ¿ya te estas muriendo? ¡Pero ni siquiera te he torturado un poco! Solo aguanta un poco más para que pueda divertirme."

Él me está hablando y parece estar algo deprimido.

... ¿Porque esta tan lejos?… ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo? ...veo un líquido rojo en el suelo que cubre la distancia que hay entre nosotros dos… ¿Es sangre?... ¿Es mi sangre?... ¿Por qué estoy sangrando?... duele, duele mucho, no puedo pensar con claridad.

" **[¡No-indas-tate y corre- hacerlo!]"**

Esa voz me habla de nuevo, pero debido al dolor no puedo entender la mayor parte de lo que dice a excepción de correr.

"Bueno ya que-torturarte de una vez así me-trapen esos malditos-empezamos?"

Tampoco puedo entender lo que el secuestrador me está diciendo, pero si puedo ver su rostro, él está sonriendo, está feliz y se está acercando a mí a un paso lento, como si no tuviera razón para apresurarse y tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

No.

Aléjate.

No quiero morir.

Reúno todas las fuerzas que me quedan y tarto de levantarme, pero el dolor es demasiado fuerte y no lo logro.

Él se está acercando cada vez más.

" **[¡Alej-te rindas-solo aguanta un poco más-en camino!]"  
**

No,no,no,no,no.

Tengo que huir, no quiero morir.

Trato de mover mi cuerpo una vez más, el dolor me asalta, pero decido ignorarlo, tal como había dicho antes el miedo es un gran motivador paras seguir adelante.

Apoyándome en mis brazos logro sentarme, el dolor aún no ha desaparecido lo ha empeorado, pero lo logro ignorar, mi cuerpo duele demasiado y siento un líquido caliente saliendo de mi boca y empapando el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, mi boca sabe horrible y no puedo pensar con clari-

"Finalmente te atrape"

No.

El hombre, él está enfrente mío.

Su mano derecha está sujetando mi cara y me está sonriendo.

"Es hora de morir enano"

Moriré.

Voy a morir

…

… 

No…

No quiero morir…

Siento su mano apretar aún más en mi rostro, él está clavando sus dedos en mi piel mientras sonríe felizmente.

¡NO!

¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

En un intento desesperado por escapar levanto mi mano derecha y abro mi palma con la esperanza de poder golpear su cara, pero él está demasiado lejos y lo único que logro es que él se burle de mí.

Es inútil.

Siento sus dedos penetrando aún más en mi piel.

No.

Aléjate, quédate lejos de mí, no quiero morir.

Sin ninguna otra opción, lo único que hago es gritar con la esperanza de que alguien me escuche y venga en mi ayuda.

" **¡ALEJATE DE MI! / [¡NO TE ACERQUES MAS!]"**

Sin previo aviso y contra toda lógica una especie de luz azul cubrió mi mano derecha y esta salió disparada hacia el secuestrador

"¡AGH!"

 **¡BOOOM!**

¿Eh?

¿Qué sucedió?

El secuestrador.

El salió volando lejos y hay una zanja en el suelo que lleva directamente hacia donde se estrelló en un árbol.

…

De repente me siento muy cansado y me resulta difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

"¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Te hare pagar muy caro por esto!"

El secuestrador me grita eso mientras sale de los escombros del árbol, su cara es peor de lo que era antes, uno de sus ojos está sangrando demasiado, la mitad de su nariz se ha ido y la mayor parte de su rostro se ha vuelto negra como el carbón.

Se está acercando, pero ya no tengo la fuerza para moverme, mi cuerpo cae al suelo mientras mi visión se está volviendo borrosa y mis ojos se cierran.

Lo último que veo antes de desmayarme es una figura que salta enfrente mío, mi visión es borrosa por lo que no puedo distinguir toda su forma, pero-

Espera.

¿Son esas colas de zorro?

Maravilloso ahora estoy alucinando.

Y con ese último pensamiento caigo felizmente a la inconsciencia.

 _ **-XXX-**_

 **Ufff al fin termine de escribir este capítulo, fue muy difícil hacerlo sobre todo porque no sabía cómo poner mis pensamientos en el papel… o documento de word en este caso.**

 **Espero que caigan muchos review y follows después de que publique esto… si claro, sigue soñando Konami, sigue soñando.**

 **Fue muy difícil escribir la parte final ya que no sabía cómo describir la sensación de Yuudai al enfrentarse a la muerte cuando aún es un niño, pero espero que haya salido por lo menos decente, hubiera escrito que él se orinara en los pantalones, pero creo que eso es demasiado cruel.**

 **Creo que los únicos capítulos que faltarían para antes de llegar al canon seria otros 2, 1 si me animo y escribo demasiado en el siguiente, pero por el momento me concentrare en mi otro fanfic.**

 **Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en el próximo que conociendo mi suerte saldrá a principios de Abril… o finales, si los planetas se alinean probablemente vean uno en marzo.**

 _ **Posdata; Finalmente conseguí a Shiki max ascensión y NP LV5 ¡Hurra! Ahora a esperar a que salga el Banner de Jalter y el evento de verano.**_

 _ **Capitulo escrito: 7 de diciembre del 2017**_

 _ **Capitulo finalizado y publicado: 13 de febrero del 2018.**_

 _ **Aproximado total de palabras escritas: 5947**_


End file.
